As is known in the art, integrated circuits (ICs) in a package and/or circuit board typically require a regulated supply voltage to enable operation. Voltage transients, such as voltage drops, in a regulator output voltage, for example, can cause outputs and/or signal processing circuitry to reset or transition to unknown processing states and/or output states. For relatively minor transients, it may be desirable to prevent a reset from occurring. For example, in certain applications, such as vehicle power systems, the environment is inherently noisy. In addition, test protocols can require testing the response of a sensor and/or IC to supply voltage transients. In such environments, it is undesirable to reset a sensor and/or IC for relatively minor voltage transients.